


Sulk

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Sulk

**Title:** Sulk  
 **Type:** Oneshot  
 **Characters:** Yunho, Changmin  
 **Pairing:** HoSu, JaeMin  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Warnings:** plotless  
 **Length:** ~2,000  
 **A/N:** idek, I need fluffy!HoSu~  
  


Changmin lifted his head up from his bowl of noodles when he heard the front door open. His ears perked curiously.

“Changmin?” Yunho peeks into the kitchen to see Changmin stare back at him. He follows Changmin’s eyes that move to stare at what he was holding. Yunho looks down at the bags he was holding. And he feels a need to explain himself, “well, I wanted to grab it as soon as possible…”

“How many did you buy?” Changmin asked before he went back to his noodles.

“Just a couple”, Yunho grinned.

“A couple?” Changmin, “you can’t mean a couple of hundred can you?”

“What, no”, Yunho peers into his bags and pretends to count even though he knows how many he bought, “I asked them to put each album in a separate bag – “

“Why?” Changmin asked, “is collecting plastic bags your new hobby?”

“No”, Yunho shook his head and then walked to the table and sat opposite the maknae, “I bought about ten…”

“Ten?” Changmin raised an eyebrow, his eyes ran scrutinisingly across the bags that were now sitting on the table, “and just WHY do you need ten?”

“Well, one to leave in Japan, one to leave here, one to leave with my parents, one to leave with my sister, one to leave with you, one in the car and the rest in my room”, Yunho states proudly.

“Isn’t the one you’re leaving here going to be in your room anyway?”

Yunho blinks and then nods.

Changmin sighs, “don’t you think you bought too many?”

Yunho shrugs, “can’t ever get enough of Junsu.”

Changmin places his chopsticks down and then grabs a bag, smiling at Yunho, who smiles back and gestures for the other to take it.

“Oooooh~ Nice poster”, Changmin whistles softly as he unrolls the poster and smiles appreciatively, “are you going to put all the posters on your wall?”

“Hm? Nah, I’ve got to preserve some of them”, Yunho smiled, watching as Changmin slowly dissected Junsu’s first album.

“Are you going to jack off to the posters?” Changmin asks as though he were asking about the weather.

Yunho stares at Changmin with wide eyes, but Changmin is focused on flipping through the photobook.

“But really, even if you want nice pictures to jack off on, buying so many is so wasteful”, Changmin sighs, looks up at Yunho and shakes his head slowly, lips pursed.

Yunho is reminded of his conversation with Changmin when he bought home a box of the Singles magazine featuring Junsu on the cover, the maknae talking about how it’s cheaper to just laminate the pictures and then rub against that. He did try to explain to Changmin that the feeling was different, but he just didn’t get it.

“I’m still better than your Jaejoong-hyung~” Yunho rolls his eyes when he imitates the way Changmin calls Jaejoong when he’s hungry.

Changmin raised an eyebrow, not amused.

“I heard from Junsu who heard from Yoochun who saw Jaejoong buy boxes of your Dazed and Confused magazine”, Yunho smiles, “does our little maknae not want to know what his hyung does to all those magazines?”

“Hm~” Changmin nodded, “he probably molests them?” 

Yunho chuckles, “so you know already.”

“Mmm~” Changmin nods, “he called me asking if I could get a couple of boxes for him, I told him to get it himself, but I didn’t expect him to actually buy so many.”

“Where does he keep them anyway?” Yunho asks, knowing that Jaejoong would always buy boxes of Changmin.

“Under his bed?” Changmin shrugs

“I hear that he keeps duplicates of your posters in tubs there”, Yunho quipped, wrinkling his nose.

Changmin raised an eyebrow, “how do you even know that?”

Yunho shrugs, “people talk when they’re drunk.”

“Perhaps there’s enough space down there to keep boxes of magazines too”, Changmin places Junsu’s new album on the table and takes his bowl of finished noodles to the sink, leaving it sitting there for someone to wash.

“Who knows, he might even have a separate room just for worshipping you”, Yunho laughs.

“That’s more like you for Junsu-hyung’s butt”, Changmin rolls his eyes, “I’ll go ask him the next time I see him.”

“I do not have a room just for Junsu’s butt”, Yunho scowled at the mere thought.

“No, but you have a walk in closet pasted with collages of his duck butt”, Changmin winced, “and remember that time where your desktop background was also that?”

Yunho shakes his head, “at least I don’t – “

“You’re on par with Jaejoong-hyung who buys boxes of magazines to do dirty things to”, Changmin states and then retreats back to his room with Junsu’s album.

“Changmin!” Yunho cries, upset with the maknae’s way of talking.

“Hyung, you can have my Junsu poster!” Changmin’s voice comes faintly from his room.

Yunho listens to Junsu’s album once, a small smile replaces his frown. He gets up and then politely knocks on Changmin’s door, “Changmin-ah, we have to go practice soon, go get ready.”

When Yunho doesn’t get any sort of reply, his eyebrows quirk up, he twists the knob of the door open and enters the maknae’s room. But there was no snarky maknae in the room.

“Changmin-ah?” Yunho calls out warily as he walks into the other’s room, he looks around, and there really was nowhere for the tall boy to hide.

Frowning, Yunho takes out a phone and calls the other.

“Hyung why are you calling me? I’m busy!” Changmin quickly speaks into the phone.

“Changmin, where are you? We have training”, Yunho starts to think of all the places Changmin could be loitering around.

“Hyung, if you had forgotten, I asked to take today off and make up for it tomorrow, so training is just you today, by yourself”, Changmin sighs, “I suggest you take today off too.”

“When are you coming home?” Yunho asks, feeling paranoid, what if Changmin gets kidnapped?”

“Tonight?” Changmin answers hesitantly, “probably tomorrow morning, I’m going to hang up now, I’ll make sure to practice my vocals today.”

Before Yunho could even talk more, Changmin had hung up.

Yunho listens to Junsu’s album again, trying to sing along with the catchy songs – all the songs. He looks at his phone and wonders if he should call the younger? Text the younger? Tell him that he did a great job, that the album is beyond amazing…but he would just be telling Junsu something the other already knows.

When he places his extra copies of Junsu’s albums in his closet, he takes a look at the collage of Junsu’s highly positioned behind and doesn’t really think that he’s a tad creepy, like what Changmin had suggested earlier. And the maknae had got it wrong, only one wall was pasted with Junsu’s behind, the other walls were covered in other body parts, such as the face. Not to mention his clothes hide it the collages quite a bit. So it wasn’t like he was always staring at it. Yunho shook his head when he realised he was trying too hard to justify himself.

He pastes one of his new Junsu posters on the back of his door. Sighing, Yunho stares at it for a while before he turns his eyes away, the thought that thousands of other people all have the same poster stuck on their wall makes him feel just a tad too jealous. Yunho then proceeded to put Junsu’s new album into his mp3 player, he’d probably have it on loop for the whole week, month, rest of the year…Yunho wrinkles his nose as he puts his hood on, holding onto his mp3 player, he decides that he’ll make use of his time and tone his body.

The next morning, Yunho watches as Changmin walk in just after breakfast, limping. Yunho raises an eyebrow and decides that he won’t say anything.

Changmin catches Yunho’s glance and carefully sits down at the kitchen table, “hyung, I want some breakfast too~”

“You didn’t eat at Jaejoong’s?” Yunho asks, and then realises that Changmin must’ve eaten, otherwise he wouldn’t have come back.

“I’m still hungry”, Changmin frowns.

“Get breakfast yourself”, Yunho says and points towards the kitchen, and then he realises that Changmin had come home _limping._

“I bet you don’t treat Junsu like this”, Changmin states unhappily as he gets up.

Sighing, Yunho immediately stood up, quickly grabbed the leftover breakfast for the maknae and placed it before him, “he was rough with you again?”

Changmin wants to sulk but he keeps a straight face as he eats.

“Will you even be able to train today?” Yunho asks, already knowing the answer.

“Of course!” Changmin looks up from his food for half a second, “Jaejoongie-hyung was all like ‘I want you to think of me as you dance’, he’s sadistic, isn’t he?”

Yunho laughs half heartedly. Changmin shoots him a glare, and he shuts up.

“I also found out where he’s keeping those boxes of magazines”, Changmin smiles a little, “seems like he’s emptied out the top part of his closet and placed them there.”

“So you asked”, Yunho states.

“Ah, no? I was sneaking around his room when he was cooking, told him I was going to nap”, Changmin smiled proudly, “I got caught though.”

“Which is why you’re limping right now”, Yunho smiles, “but really, you don’t seem too upset over it.”

“It’s because I’m eating, hyung”, Changmin finished his food and pushed his bowls towards the leader, “anyway hyung, I saw Junsu-hyung, he came over sulking, saying how he doesn’t know how to give you a copy of his album.

“Oh?”

“So I told Junsu-hyung that you’ve already got your hands on a lot of copies”, Changmin cleared his throat a bit, “but then he frowned, checking his phone and wondering why you didn’t send ANYTHING, criticism or compliment”, Changmin smiled when he noticed that Yunho started panicking, “so I told Junsu-hyung that you were most likely doing naughty things to his posters to send him a decent message.”

“Changmin, how could you say that?” Yunho asked as he took out his phone and started to hurriedly text Junsu.

Changmin watched, amused.

“Oh God!” Yunho nearly fell off his chair when he read the text he had immediately received from Junsu.

_ Hyung, I didn’t know you were like Jaejoong-hyung, I don’t like the idea of you replacing me with my posters. _

“Yah!” Yunho turns to look at Changmin, but finds that the other isn’t there, “Changmin-ah!”

The leader gets up from his seat and walks to Changmin’s door and starts knocking, “Changmin, Changmin!” Yunho twists the knob but it does not open, “open the door, Changmin-ah!”

Suddenly, Yunho’s phone vibrates with a text message.

A bit taken aback, Yunho stops knocking on Changmin’s door and checks the text message.

_ But Changminie said that I should accept you despite your hobbies, so I still love you, hyung. _

“Hyung! Are you still angry?” Changmin asks from the other side of the door, wondering if he’ll be grilled if he stepped outside now, he hadn’t meant to tease that much, it was just, life is boring without some teasing in it, “I’ll give you tickets to Junsu’s concert!” Changmin snickered to himself, knowing that Yunho was previously sulking over the fact that he couldn’t make it to any of Junsu’s concerts.

“Ah, Changmin”, Yunho said in a calm voice, his eyes still glued onto the text he received, a warm smile on his face, “come out already, we need to go dance practice. SMTown is just around the corner!”

Changmin slowly opens his door and steps out. Yunho doesn’t even glance at him as he walks towards the front door.

“Changmin-ah, did you end up doing vocal practice yesterday?” Yunho asks as he puts on his shoes.

“Ah?” Changmin puts on his shoes and sniffles a bit, his backside still feeling very uncomfortable, “n-no? Jaejoongie-hyung had me gagged, couldn’t practice.”

Yunho looks at Changmin with an expressionless face and opts for not saying anything as he stares at the maknae’s embarrassed face.


End file.
